


Fluffs

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pets, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena has a fluffy surprise for you.Sequel toSniffles.





	Fluffs

There were only so many things you could have expected upon returning home from a grocery trip.

A steaming cup of tea waiting for you on the coffee table, Rowena nursing one of her own and greeting you with a wide smile.

Rowena curled up on the couch with an ancient tome in her lap, eyes glued to the pages, lost in the new knowledge, in the not-yet-familiar magic she was dying to sink her teeth in.

The house surrounded by firefighters, windows bleeding thick, grey smoke following Rowena's failed attempt at cooking (yes, it had happened, and no, you still hadn't let her live it down. You doubted you ever would. A story like that was perfect teasing — and, even better, blackmail — material).

Tears.

Laughter.

Gossip.

Anything other than a rabbit hopping around your living room like it owned the place.

A small, fluffy, pale-grey-almost-white rabbit, a bouncing cloud.

A Holland Lop.

You blinked. Once, twice, three times. Four. Five. The rabbit was there, exploring the room, sniffing at its surroundings, tiny nose twitching in a way that made you melt. Not a hallucination. Not a delusion.

There was a rabbit in your living room.

Why was there a rabbit in your living room?

"Rowena!" you called, eyes fixated on the animal. Watching it like a hawk, intent, curious. Suspicious.

"Coming, dear!" the witch yelled. She emerged from the bathroom, hands wet, smile bright, happy. "What is it?"

"Why is there a rabbit here?" you asked, pointing at the offending animal.

Rowena blinked. Her eyes followed your forefinger, stopping dead on the rabbit. It was hopping around, sniffing the couch, taking in its new, strange surroundings. Joyous. Adventurous. As curious about your living room as you were about the reason it was there.

The rabbit and you, currently at least, had a lot in common.

Rowena looked from the animal to the slightly open bedroom door, back and forth, left and right, like a broken clock ticking in place. Her features twisted with frustration, which quickly melted into disappointment, into dejection so heavy it clung to her face like an iron mask.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she said, tone a perfect match to the look on her face. She shot the rabbit a glare you were sure had killed before, the sharp, icy one that terrified you to the bone. "I guess  _ someone _ had to ruin it!" Realizing it was futile to be mad at an animal, she brought her hands to her head and, as her fingers gently massaged her temples in attempts to will the frustration away, sucked in a deep breath. "His name is Rico."

It was a nice name, suited the little thing perfectly. Still didn't explain his presence. "Why is he here, and why was it a surprise?" You looked from the rabbit to Rowena, blood suddenly running cold. "Did I forget an anniversary of something?"

You thought back to the important moments of your relationship. Your first meeting. First kiss. First date. First argument. Not a single date rang a bell. You didn't even celebrate any of those; the only thing the two of you celebrated was the day you'd started dating, and that was in May.

Today was not May.

You checked your phone just to be sure, in case you'd fallen victim to some memory-erasing spell on your way to and from the grocery store.

It was definitely not May.

Rowena lowered her eyes, avoiding your glance.  _ Shit! _ "What did I forget? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I swear, it wasn't in propose."

"You didn't forget anything," she said, and you breathed out in relief. "Rico is a gift."

You frowned, curious.

"I know how badly you wanted a pet, and I thought a rabbit would suffice."

Warmth bloomed inside you like flowers in Spring, fresh, overwhelming, filling up your veins, your heart, your soul, spilling all over you like water. After the fiasco with the cat, you didn't want to push for another pet. Rowena may not look it, but she would do anything for you, anything for your happiness. She'd tried to hide an allergy once; you had no doubt she would do so again. You didn't want her to suffer, didn't want her to be in pain, especially over something silly as a pet.

Never, in your wildest dreams, could you have imagined she would do this.

"I know he's not a cat," Rowena continued, "but he's a lovely boy." She glanced down at the rabbit with a huge smile, then turned back to you. "If you don't like him, we can return him. It—"

"He's perfect," you cut her off.

Not only did you not want to return him — you never wanted to let him out of your sight again. He was an adorable little thing. Beautiful. Fluffy. And, most important of all, he was a gift from the depth of your girlfriend's heart. A testament of her love for you. A teeny-tiny gift with enormous meaning.

You lowered the grocery bag to the floor and walked over to Rowena. Your hands gripped hers, fingers twining with her tiny ones in tight knots. An unbreakable hold, a promise, a gesture of love, deep and eternal.

"Thank you, Rowena."

You brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles, a soft brush of skin over skin.

She flushed, pale cheeks burning cherry red. Her lips widened in a smile as bright as sunlight. "Anything for my wee girl." There was a teasing to her tone, a playfulness. It was no big deal, it said. Just a tiny gesture. It meant nothing.

Right.

And you were Hecate.

"God, I love you!" you exclaimed with a giggle.

"You'd better." She freed a forefinger and put it up, a mock threat. You trapped it again with your own, prompting her to pout.

A chuckle escaped you. Such a lovely creature, she was. You were a lucky girl.

"We're gonna have to put all the cables up," you said, looking around the room. Bunnies, while generally docile and calm animals, loved to chew on cables. It was going to be a hell of a work.

"Aye," Rowena agreed, not too happy at the prospect. She knelt down next to Rico, hand gently caressing his head. "Wee troublemaker, aren't you?"

You knelt beside her and clasped a hand over hers. "Don't be mean. He's a good boy." The rabbit looked up at you. You grinned. "See?"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "He just got here, and you two are already conspiring against me."

"Poor Wena," you cooed. You pecked her on the mouth, then on the tip of her nose. She scrunched up her face, an expression cuter than even her pout. "However will you survive?"

"Yes, how?" she said dramatically.

Her head fell to rest on your shoulder. You wrapped an arm around her, held her close. She fit against you perfectly, like a piece of puzzle created solely for your body, solely for you.

The two of you remained that way for a while, on your knees, pressed against each other, gently petting Rico. A little family, close, loving, nurturing. You hoped it would stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
